Kazoku
by Rhe Muliya Young
Summary: Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku. Akan kusingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangiku, bahkan suaminya sekalipun. Sekuel dari UnMarried.


**Kazoku, A SasuHina Fanfiction.**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Rhe Muliya Young borrows the characters.

Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Hurt, Gore, Suspense, Hard Lime/Light Lemon, Rush, etc.

Summary : Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku. Akan kusingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangiku, bahkan suaminya sekalipun. Sekuel dari UnMarried.

Cast : Hinata, Sasuke, Konohamaru.

**.**

**.**

#Kazoku#

By : Rhe Muliya Young

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang tak ingin memiliki sebuah keluarga yang bahagia? Semua orang pasti mengidam-idamkannya. Sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah yang hebat, ibu yang penyayang, dan juga anak-anak yang pintar dan lucu.

Itu semua ada di dalam keluarga Uchiha ini.

Sang ayah adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anggota dewan yang tersohor. Sang ibu, Hinata Uchiha, adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang taat dan patuh pada suaminya. Mereka memiliki putri yang masih berusia satu tahun bernama Ayano Uchiha dan seorang anak angkat bernama Konohamaru.

Dulu, setelah menikah selama dua tahun, Hinata belum dikarunia keturunan. Padahal mereka telah berulang kali berkonsultasi ke dokter, dan melakukan segala macam cara. Namun, Kami-sama belum mengabulkannya.

Ditengah keputusasaannya, Hinata dan Sasuke mengunjungi sebuah kota kecil bernama Konoha, karena tugas. Saat itu mereka singgah di yayasan yatim piatu Konoha. Disanalah Hinata bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Konohamaru.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol bersama. Konohamaru anak yang aktif dan cerdas, ia sudah tinggal di panti asuhan sejak berusia 5 tahun. Ia sama sekali tak tahu keberadaan orangtuanya.

Hinata menyukai Konohamaru. Ia pun berbicara pada Sasuke agar mau menjadikan Konohamaru anak angkat mereka. Sasuke tahu Hinata sangat menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak, dan ia belum bisa mewujudkan itu. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, ia langsung menyetujuinya. Dan akhirnya, Konohamaru diadopsi oleh keluarga itu.

Mereka menyayangi Konohamaru layaknya darah daging mereka sendiri. Dan hari-hari mereka menjadi lebih indah karena itu.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Hinata hamil, tentu saja pasangan itu sangat bahagia. Lalu, Ayano lahir saat Konohamaru berusia 14 tahun. Meskipun begitu, mereka tak pernah membeda-bedakan perlakuan antara Konohamaru dan Aya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu dikediaman Uchiha, para anggotanya sedang menyantap makan malam dengan tenang. Sasuke sang kepala keluarga duduk dibangkunya sedang mengunyah tofu dari Takiwase olahan tangan isterinya. Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sibuk menyuapi bubur untuk Aya. Sedangkan Konohamaru menyantap daging panggangnya dengan khidmat.

Sasuke selalu memerintahkan Konohamaru untuk tidur sebelum jam sembilan malam. Dan anak itu pun mematuhinya.

Konohamaru merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang. Hinata pun menarik selimut sampai batas dada anaknya itu sembari berkata "Oyasuminasai, Maru-chan!", Hinata mengecup dahi anaknya.

"Oyasuminasai Haha!" balasnya seraya tersenyum.

Sasuke mengelus pelan rambut spike anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Oyasuminasi Chichi!" ucap Konohamaru pada ayahnya. "Oyasuminasai!" balas Sasuke sembari mematikan lampu, dan berlalu menyusul Hinata kekamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konohamaru's POV**

Daritadi aku sudah berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua mataku. Tapi seberapapun aku mencoba, mereka tetap tak mau terpejam. Sudah kucoba meletakkan bantal ke wajahku agar bisa cepat tidur, namun tak ber-efek, aku justru merasa sesak nafas dibuatnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Fikiranku tiba-tiba melayang pada kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan kedua orangtuaku dikamarnya. Bohong! Bukan kali ini saja, tapi setiap malam. Ya, setiap malam aku selalu dihantui bayangan kedua orangtuaku diatas ranjang, tanpa busana dan melakukan hubungan seksual.

Aku sakit.

Enam tahun lalu, saat aku sudah sebulan lebih tinggal disini, pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara lenguhan Hinata, ibu angkatku, dikamarnya. Aku yang saat itu penasaran setengah mati, memberanikan diri kekamarnya. Disanalah aku mendengar lenguhan erotis bukan hanya dari Hinata tapi juga ayahku, Sasuke. Tubuhku serasa bergerak dengan sendirinya dan aku mengintip dari lubang kunci pintu kamar mereka. Dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku menyaksikan mereka bercinta.

Malam itu aku berada tepat di depan pintu mereka, mengintip di lubang kunci. Kulihat Hinata telanjang diatas tubuh Sasuke. Kejantanan pria itu menacap seluruhnya kedalam kewanitaan ibuku. Mataku semakin melebar penuh nafsu. Aku selalu ingin melihat kewanitaan Hinata. Aku ingin menyentuh miliknya. Aku ingin memasukkan milikku kesana.

Dia mendesah, Hinata mendesah saat Sasuke mencengkram pinggulnya dan menaik turunkannya. Payudaranya ikut bergoyang naik dan turun. Melihat itu tanganku langsung meremas kejantananku sendiri yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

"Hhh...nh...nhhhh" Aku mengkopi desahan mereka dengan intonasi yang lebih rendah tentunya. Membayangkan diriku yang berada diranjang itu bersama Hinata. Aku dan Hinata yang bergoyang dengan liar. Remasannya, pijatannya, licin, ya dia basah dan licin. Membuatku semakin mudah keluar masuk disana.

"S-sasuke-kun–sayang jangan diremasi terus"

Kesadaran langsung melenyapkan fantasiku. Aku benci mengetahui fakta bahwa bukan aku yang sedang bercinta dengan Hinata, melainkan Sasuke. Cih! Aku membenci suami Hinata. Heh! Selama ini aku hanya berakting sebagai anak yang baik di depan mereka.

Padahal aku sangat mencintai Hinata. Bukan sekedar cinta seorang anak pada ibunya. Lebih dari itu. Aku mencintai Hinata layaknya pria yang mencintai wanitanya. Dan jujur saja ada rasa marah yang membara saat melihat mereka bercinta. Meskipun selama ini sudah coba kutahan. Tapi, sepertinya aku sudah tak kuasa lagi.

Dia hanya boleh menjadi milikku. Akan kusingkirkan siapa saja yang menghalangiku, bahkan suaminya sekalipun. Dan mulai detik ini aku akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka.

Tanganku mengetuk kasar pintu mereka berulang kali. "Haha! Chichi!"

Dan sepertinya mereka mereka mendengarkanku, terbukti dari lenyapnya suara desahan mereka. Dapat kurasakan seringaian menghiasai wajahku. Setelah menunggu, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana pendek dan singlet. "Ada apa Konohamaru?"

Aku menampakkan raut wajah ketakutan palsu "Chichi, aku mimpi buruk!" tak lupa pula aku menambahkan isakan-isakan kecil dibibirku yang bergetar.

Sasuke mengelus pelan kepalaku, "Tidak apa-apa itu hanya mimpi". Aku berlari dan memeluknya erat, kepalaku hanya sebatas dadanya. "Aku takut Chichi, bolehkah aku tidur bersama kalian?" Permohonanku disertai puppy eyes dan airmata palsu.

"Ya, kau bisa tidur bersama Haha Maru-chan!" Inilah yang kutunggu, pembelaan dari Hinata. Seringaiku tambah lebar saat melihat Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan gaun tidur tipis yang menerawang, mengekspos bagian intimnya padaku. Membuatku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

Lalu kami bertiga pun berbaring diranjang. Sasuke menghela nafas, kurasakan ketidaksukaan menguar darinya. Rasakan itu!

Aku tidur diantara Sasuke dan Hinata. Kupeluk erat tubuh ibuku dan kepalaku kutenggelamkan dalam payudaranya. Ini baru langkah pertama. Aku tak sabar menjalankan langkah selanjutnya.

Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap malam aku selalu mengintip 'kegiatan' mereka itu. Hingga sekarang usiaku lima belas tahun, dan rasa cintaku terhadap Hinata tak lagi dapat ku bendung, aku harus mendapatkannya. Apapun resikonya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

Menjadi ibu rumah tangga memang merepotkan. Dari memasak, bersih-bersih sampai mengurusi keluarga semuanya dikerjakan sendiri. Merasa lelah dan letih memang sudah wajar. Tapi, aku tak pernah mengeluh, justru aku merasa bahagia. Bukannya gaji Sasuke-kun tidak cukup untuk mempekerjakan pembantu, malah berlebih. Sebagai ibu rumah tangga yang baik, aku hanya ingin mengabdikan diriku untuk keluarga ini.

Saat ini aku mencuci piring yang tadi digunakan untuk sarapan. Sasuke-kun sudah pergi bekerja dan Konohamaru sudah berangkat sekolah. Jadi, aku hanya dirumah bersama Aya. Putriku itu sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya, yaitu tidur. Aku sangat mencintai Aya lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku bersyukur pada Kami-sama telah mempercayakan malaikat kecil itu padaku.

'GREB!'

Mataku melebar saat merasakan dua buah lengan melingkar dipinggangku. Lalu aku menyadari siapa pemiliknya. Itu pasti Konohamaru. Aneh? Bukannya tadi ia sudah berangkat sekolah? Aku langsung bertanya padanya. "Maru-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pelukan itu makin mengerat, dan dapat kurasakan wajahnya menelusup di leherku. Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang tingginya sudah sama denganku.

"Aku sedang memelukmu" itulah jawaban darinya. Aku langsung menaikkan sebelah alisku. Tentu saja bukan itu maksudku dan aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu keluar dari mulutnya. Jawabannya terdengar aneh ditelingaku.

Konohamaru menggunakan bibirnya untuk mengecup leherku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Kegiatanku mencuci piring langsung terhenti seketika, padahal aku belum menyelesaikannya. "Kau tidak sekolah?" Sebisa mungkin aku menepis fikiran negatif tentang anak angkatku itu. Meskipun sekarang jantungku sudah berdetak tidak normal.

Dia masih saja mengecup daerah itu. Ini bukan Konohamaru yang biasanya? Seorang anak angkat tidak akan menciumi ibunya seperti itu 'kan? Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan sekolah. Karena yang aku butuhkan adalah...dirimu, Hinata."

'PRANG'

Saat itu juga piring yang tadi aku genggam langsung jatuh kelantai dan hancur berkeping-keping. Dengan kasar kutepis kedua tangannya. Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku kearahnya. "Kau bicara apa Maru-chan?" saat ini wajahku merah padam karena marah.

Konohamaru tersenyum "Aku bicara yang sejujurnya, Hinata." Dia bahkan tidak lagi menyebutku dengan 'Haha', ataukah memang selama ini dia tidak menganggapku sebagai ibunya? Aku bingung bukan main dibuatnya. Dia benar-benar berubah saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata!" dengan itu Konohamaru mendekatakan wajahnya untuk mencium bibirku. Cukup sudah, aku tidak bisa mendiamkannya.

'PLAK!'

Konohamaru meraba pipinya yang baru saja kutampar dengan keras. Baru kali ini aku memukulnya, aku benar-benar marah padanya. "Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu!"

Dia mencengkram pundakku dan mengguncangnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti, hah!? Aku mencintaimu SAYANG!" Dia benar-benar sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, dapat kurasakan airmataku mengalir begitu saja. Kenapa anak yang sangat ku sayangi berubah seperti ini Kami-sama? Apa aku salah mendidiknya?

Konohamaru memanfaatkan keadaanku yang sedang lemah karena mengangis, dan membanting tubuhku keatas meja makan. "Lihat! Aku akan membuktikan padamu Hinata!" Kedua tangannya langsung mengoyak apron ungu yang kukenakan. Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia akan memperkosaku, Oh Kami-sama!

Tangan kananku saat ini berusaha menghalangi gerakannya, dan tangan kiriku berusaha mencari sesuatu dimeja makan. Sesaat kemudian aku menemukan pisau makan, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja kuhunuskan benda itu.

"AGH!"

Benda itu tepat menancap sangat dalam di lengan kirinya, seketika darah mengucur dari sana. Refleks dia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku. "Kau sudah gila Konohamaru!" teriakanku membahana disana.

Dia mengerang kesakitan dari tadi sembari memegangi lengannya yang masih saja mengeluarkan darah.

"Hehheh! Aku memang gila" Konohamaru mencabut paksa pisau kecil itu. Ia menjilat darahnya sendiri, kemudian mengarahkan benda itu kepadaku. Aku memekik ketakuatan padanya. Dia tidak lagi terlihat seperti anak angkatku, melainkan seorang psikopat. "Karena dirimu Hinata!" Saat ia hendak menghunuskan benda itu, aku langsung mengambil kursi dan memukulkannya ke kepala Konohamaru sekuat tenaga.

"SIAL!"

Tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja dilantai. Aku agak lega melihatnya, setidaknya aku bisa melumpuhkannya. Namun, kulihat ia masih bisa berusaha bangun. "Jangan bergerak! Atau akan ku panggil polisi!" Aku mengancamnya sembari berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang ada di dekat kulkas.

"Lapor polisi, heh? Silahkan, aku tidak takut!" Konohamaru sudah bangun sekarang. Dengan santai ia berjalan melewatiku dan berlalu begitu saja. Padahal aku belum sempat meraih gagang telepon. Mau kemana dia?

Kupandangi punggungnya yang berlalu menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Tunggu dulu, lantai dua? Aya! Putri semata wayangku langsung terlintas begitu saja dibenakku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya? Karena ketakutan, aku pun berlari hendak mengehentikan perbuatannya.

.

.

.

Saat memasuki kamar, aku mendapati Konohamaru duduk bersila di ranjangku. Aku berjalan kearah ranjang Aya. Yang ternyata kosong. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Aya? "Dimana putriku?" Kugigit bibirku yang mengeluarkan isakan. Dia hanya tertawa dengan keras menghiraukanku.

"Dia sedang mandi"

Telingaku menangkap suara air mengalir dari shower di dalam kamar mandi. Sontak aku langsung berlari hendak membuka pintunya. Dan itu ternyata terkunci. Dengan brutal aku menggedor dan menendangi pintu itu. Tapi, tak ber-efek.

Lalu aku memutar kepala kearah Konohamaru yang malah bersiul dengan tenangnya. "Buka pintunya!" teriakku dengan lantang.

Dan dia mengeluarkan tawa meremehkan itu lagi. "Bisakah kau lembutkan suaramu itu?..." Ia menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. "Seperti saat kau bicara pada Sasuke". Bahkan ia tak lagi memanggil Sasuke-kun dengan sebutan 'Chichi'. Jadi selama ini ia hanya berakting didepan kami? Aku sungguh tak menyangka orang yang ku sayangi melakukan ini pada kami.

Tangan kanan anak itu melambai-lambai, "Kemarilah Hinata! Bukankah kau ingin anakmu keluar dari sana?" Aku hanya mematung di tempat, tanpa menghiraukannya. Kepalaku menunduk dan kedua telapak tanganku menutupi wajahku. Dengan airmata yang masih setia mengalir, aku menggumamkan sesuatu, "Maru-chan, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini nak..."

Konohamaru mengerang tidak suka, "Berhenti bertingkah seolah kau adalah ibuku!" teriakannya membuatku semakin tertekan. Aku harus menghentikannya, tapi aku tak tahu caranya. "Puaskan aku seperti kau memuaskan Sasuke, atau anakmu mati terendam air di dalam kamar mandi itu."

Isakanku semakin keras dan tubuhkan bergetar hebat, "Kumohon hentikan ini!", apa yang harus kulakukan? Sasuke-kun tolong aku? Kami-sama tolong aku?

Konohamaru berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kalau kau tetap diam disitu, dia akan mati perlahan-lahan. Jadi, tentukan pilihanmu, sayang!"

Perlahan-lahan kedua tanganku jatuh begitu saja, aku tampak pasrah dan menyerah. Dengan ragu-ragu aku melangkah mendekati Konohamaru yang berdiri dengan wajah yang dihiasi seringai licik. "Aku menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka, Hinata..."

Namun, seringai itu hilang seketika saat ia menyadari bahwa tubuhku bukan bergerak kedalam pelukannya, melainkan bergerak ke sampingnya.

Disamping Konohamaru berdiri sebuah guci antik besar setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Tanpa ragu aku mengangkat benda itu dan membawanya ke depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuat dari kaca.

'PRANG!'

Konohamaru terkesiap mendengar pecahan kaca pintu kamar mandi akibat ulahku yang melemparkan guci tadi kesana. Aku cukup berhasil, pintu kaca itu kini berlubang, namun tidak cukup untuk kumasuki. Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam, setelah itu aku memukulkan tinjuku sendiri agar makin banyak kaca yang pecah dan lubangnya melebar.

Rupanya aku tidak berhasil, malah tangan kananku kini terasa perih bukan main dan mengalirkan darah. Dapat kulihat luka sayat yang cukup lebar disana. Aku yang putus asa sudah tak dapat lagi memikirkan cara lain. Jadi, terus kupukuli pintu itu sampai tanganku mati rasa, bahkan kulitku terkrlupas sampai tulang jariku terlihat. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, keselamatan Aya adalah prioritas utamaku saat ini.

"Kau menyiksa diri sendiri, sayang" kurasakan helaan nafas anak itu menggelitik leherku.

"Menjauhlah dariku anak durhaka!" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

Dengan sangat kasar Konohamaru mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh terlentang dilantai dan ia berada diatasku. "Aku bukan orang yang sabaran, Hinata" Dengan berani anak itu mengelus bagian-bagian intim tubuhku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berteriak sangat keras saat itu. Entah sadar atau tidak, aku menggunakan pecahan kaca pintu kamar mandi untuk menghujam daerah dada dan perut Konohamaru berulang-ulang kali. Aku tak peduli lagi akan erangan kesakitan darinya, tangisan Aya dan jeritanku sendiri. Aku bagiakan orang tuli.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku memberanikan diri membuka kelopak mataku dengan perlahan. Setelah pandanganku jelas, aku mendapati Konohamaru tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Kedua matanya terbuka, namun irisnya tak terlihat. Darah mengucur dari selah seragamnya yang terkoyak dan terdapat luka tusukan yang menganga disana. Sontak aku menutup mulutku, tak percaya aku telah membunuh anak angkatku sendiri. Kami-sama! Sejujurnya aku tak mengharapkan ini terjadi. Tapi, dia pantas mendapatkan itu.

Sekarang aku bingung harus melakukan apa, menyelamatkan Aya, menelpon polisi, atau menelpon Sasuke-kun. Dan akhirnya aku memilih yang terakhir. Aku memegang gagang telepon yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang dan menekan beberapa tombolnya. Tak lama kemudian benda itu tersambung.

Aku hendak membuka mulut untuk menyebutkan kata 'halo' namun itu tidak terealisasi saat kurasakan sebuah benda tumpul berbenturan keras dengan bagian belakang kepalaku, "Aku akan mendapatkanmu 'Haha'!" Setelah mendengar ucapan barusan, saat itu juga pandanganku menggelap dan kesadaranku menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

Menjadi seorang ayah ibarat menjadi seorang presiden yang memimpin rakyatnya. Aku adalah presiden dan keluargaku adalah rakyatnya. Tentu tidak mudah melakukan itu semua. Memang pekerjaanku tidak lebih sulit dari presiden, tapi tanggung jawab yang kuemban sama seperti presiden. Akulah yang menjamin kebahagiaan, kesejahteraan, ketentraman, keamanan dan kelangsungan hidup rakyatku–keluargaku.

Tapi, aku bahagia menjadi seorang ayah.

Tak henti-hentinya aku berterimakasih pada Kami-sama atas karunianya yang telah memberikan sebuah keluarga yang sempurna untukku. Semua pria diluar sana pasti ingin berada ditempatku saat ini. Memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, memiliki seorang isteri berbakti seperti Hinata, puteri kecil yang manis seperti Aya dan putera yang cerdas seperti Konohamaru. Kami-sama benar-benar menyayangiku sehingga Ia menjatuhkan kepingan surganya untukku.

DRRRT...DRRRTTTT

Ponselku yang bergetar membuyarkan lamunanku, sehingga aku telah kembali ke dunia nyata sekarang. Andaikan Hinata ada disampingku, maka dapat dipastikan dia akan mengomeliku akibat melamun saat sedang menyetir.

Tangan kananku masih setia memegang kemudi, jadi kugunakan tangan kiriku untuk merogoh saku kemejaku, mencari ponselku disana. Setelah menemukan benda itu, aku menatap layarnya. Disana tertera nama pemanggil yang terbaca 'My Paradise' aku langsung tahu itu pasti dari Hinata.

Dahiku sedikit mengernyit tak biasanya Hinata menelpon secepat ini, biasanya isteriku itu baru akan menelpon saat aku sudah sampai di kantor untuk menanyakan keadaanku, atau sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata 'selamat bekerja sayang, cepatlah pulang, I love u'.

Aku tersenyum dengan bangga, romantis sekali hubungan kami ini.

Setelah memencet tombol hijau, benda itu pun tersambung. Aku mengharapakan suara lembut dari Hinata yang menyapaku dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Namun belum sempat mendengar suara isteriku, sambungan teleponnya keburu terputus secara tiba-tiba, membuatku tersentak. Tidak biasanya Hinata melakukan ini. Ada apa ini?

Kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk.

Aku yang saat itu sudah setengah jalan menuju kantor langsung memutar kemudi tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah sampai kembali di kediamanku.

Saat menginjakkan kaki diruang tamu keheningan menyambutku. Dapat kupastikan hanya Hinata dan Aya yang berada dirumah, karena Konohamaru yang masih kelas satu SMA pasti sudah berangkat sekolah dari tadi. "Hinata-sayang..." kupanggil-panggil isteri tercintaku itu dari tadi, namun tak ada sahutan.

Aku pun memutuskan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua menuju kamarku. Mungkin saja Hinata sedang bersama Aya dikamar. Saat aku sudah hampir sampai di dekat pintu kamar, samar-samar kudengar suara desahan yang cukup keras disana. Aku baru sadar ternyata kamarku itu tidak kedap suara. Dapat dipastikan suara lenguhanku dan Hinata pada malam hari saat melakukan 'itu' pasti terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah.

Kalau hal itu memang benar, tidak masalah 'kan! Aku justru merasa bangga karena kami melakukannya dengan penuh cinta. Tapi, desahan yang barusan itu 'kan bukan berasal dariku atau dari Hinata. Lalu siapa yang sedang mendesah di dalam kamar kami?

Dengan tarikan nafas yang cukup dalam aku membuka kenop pintu kamar itu. Setelah terbuka, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku murka saat itu juga. Diatas ranjangku terbaring tubuh telanjang Hinata dengan Konohamaru yang tengah menyetubuhi Hinata–isteriku–ibunya.

'Ibu angkatnya!'

Tak kusangka, putera yang ku sayangi dan begitu ku banggakan, tega melakukan ini pada Hinata, padaku!

Dadaku terasa sesak, seolah tak ada oksigen yang masuk kedalam paru-paruku. Tubuhku bergetar, rahangku mengeras dan kepalan tanganku memutih, menahan sesuatu energi yang sudah siap meledak saat itu juga.

Mataku terpejam dengan erat, aku tak bisa lagi berfikir normal, saat tanganku yang bergetar dengan sendirinya merogoh isi tasku, mencari-cari sesuatu. Oniksku terbuka lebar saat tanganku menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Sebuah pistol yang selalu ku simpan untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tanpa diperintah otakku, aku memegang benda itu dan mengarahkannya tepat dikepala anak angkatku yang tak menyadari kedatanganku.

Aku sudah tak peduli pada apa pun juga, selain menghabisi bajingan berkedok anak kecil dihadapanku ini. Enyahlah kau ke nereka jahanam!

Tepat saat aku akan menarik pelatuk pistol itu, Konohamaru berbalik kearahku dengan pandangan terkejut, mulutnya bergerak menyebutkan kata yang dieja 'Chichi' namun aku sudah dikuasai amarah tak dapat mengontrol diri dan dengan segera menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Timah panas itu meluncur dengan kecepatan super dan menembus dari dahi ke tengkorak kepala Konohamaru sampai keluar melalui belakang kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian darah dan cairan otaknya menyembur mengenai tubuh Hinata dan seprei tempat tidur.

Aku menemukan puteriku Aya yang telah membiru di bath tub, dan Hinata yang kepala dan tangannya dipenuhi luka pukulan dan sayatan yang menganga lebar.

Aku tak bisa menangis, entahlah rasanya aku tak bisa melakukan apa-pun termasuk untuk menangis.

Kami-sama begitu cepat merenggut kebahagianku. Dan kurasa semua telah berakhir. Semuanya–termasuk keluargaku. Aya puteriku–buah hatiku dan Hinata–

Namun, harapanku kembali saat merasakan denyut nadi ditangan Hinata. Senyumku kembali terukir. Kita bisa memulainya lagi dari awal Hinata.

Kau dan aku.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

R/N : Ada yang merasa ketipu gak gegara summary yang bilang ini sekuel dari UnMarried? Kalau ada yang merasa ketipu...bagus deh...Karena saya berhasil menipu kalian...

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA

=P

Langkah seribu no jutsu

KAAAAABUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!

Eh! Sebelum kabur, saya mau minta ampun sama author 'Hanyou Dark', karena judul fictnya sama, sumpah saya gak ada maksud buat nyama2-in, tadinya ini fict mau dikasih judul 'giri-mosuku' tapi gak srek, yg cocok 'Kazoku'... gitu aja deh,

Thank you n C-ya~

.

.

From : Rhe Muliya Young with Love


End file.
